


Sleeping In

by JulyStorms



Series: Before Colors Broke into Shades [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulyStorms/pseuds/JulyStorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was surprising how calmly Hange slept considering how energetic she was during the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping In

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Levi admires Hange as she sleeps. (From Anononymous.)
> 
> This kind of morphed into something silly and playful but whatever. Levi gets to admire her for a few moments, at least. I hope you like it, Anon!

It was surprising how calmly Hange slept considering how energetic she was during the day. Before he had known better, Levi had assumed that she kicked in her sleep, rolled all over the place, hogged all of the blankets, drooled,  _and_  snored. That seemed rather Hange-like to him.

He had been proven wrong many times over. Part of him blamed the fact that Hange always worked herself into exhaustion and therefore did not have the energy required to toss and turn at night, but the more time he spent with her, the more certain he was that she was just a naturally quiet sleeper.

Her face was turned toward him, knees drawn up to her chest beneath the blankets, nose and forehead just barely grazing the side of his chest. Her glasses were on the bedside table, and her hair was still pulled back into a ponytail, though it was only half-up and messy-looking at best.

He found it oddly endearing. Well, he found  _Hange_  oddly endearing in her own way.

"Hm?" she asked, head tilting up a bit, face red from sleep and her eyes still closed.

He pulled his hand back; he hadn't realized he'd been touching her face, brushing her hair back from her forehead. "Go back to sleep, four-eyes."

"Mm, only have two right now," she said, smiling a little. "Stop hogging the blankets."

"They're not yours," he told her, but she ignored him and felt around aimlessly for the blankets covering him before she pulled them to her chest and buried herself in them.

"Mine now," she said.

He considered, very briefly, threatening to push her out of his bed; it wouldn't even be hard to follow through on, considering the issued beds in the Survey Corps barracks were meant to fit only one person. Instead, he dug a finger into her side through the blankets.

"It's time to get up anyway."

"Mm."

"Stop sleeping."

She made a sound that sounded something like a refusal.

"Shitty-glasses, get out of bed."

"I'm not wearing glasses," she muttered.

Levi gave an impatient sigh and started to pry the blankets from her fingers. "I'm going to dump your stupid ass on the floor," he threatened.

"I can sleep there."

" _Hange_."

She groaned and then jumped up suddenly, only to turn and land on him with her blanket wrapped sloppily around them both. "Five minutes."

"No."

" _Ten_  minutes."

"You suck at negotiating. That's not how it works, you dope."

"I don't care. Fifteen minutes."

"We went to sleep  _early_  last night."

She ground her knuckles against the top of his head, ignoring his sputtered sounds of annoyance. " _You_  went to bed early. It took me two hours to get to sleep because you were  _snoring_."

"I don't snore."

"Yes you do."

"No.  _You_  snore."

"Do not. I'm very peaceful. Like an angel or something."

Levi scoffed and tugged on her sloppy ponytail. "This is the opposite of angelic."

"Twenty minutes." She squeezed him tight and blew a raspberry against his neck.

"Fucking—! Hange, don't do that!"

She just snuggled closer and let out a happy sigh.

He couldn't watch her face when they were like this, but that didn't mean it wasn't comfortable; it was still early in the morning, and Hange was warm and soft. Twenty minutes certainly couldn't hurt. But when those twenty minutes were up, he was going to dump Hange straight on the floor for being a pest. Without the blankets.

* * *

The next thing he knew, the blankets were being ripped off of him, and Hange's voice was too loud and too close to his face. "Levi!" she complained, and he sat up, rubbing at his face and watched her hop around the room trying to pull on all her clothes at once. "Levi, I said  _twenty_  minutes! Not an  _hour_  and twenty minutes!"


End file.
